Survivors
by SuspianFeels
Summary: Bella, Edward and Nessie are survivors of a flu virus that has destroyed the world. Now they want to find out if anyone is still alive. The closer they are to the truth, the closer they are to the virus. Based loosely on my YouTube story. All human.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**A/N: Edward and Nessie are brother and sister in this story. Let me know what you guys think about it!**

**Chapter 1**

**Escape**

**Renesmee's POV**

I opened my eyes to a grey, cloudy day in London. I had no idea what the time was. My alarm clock wasn't working. Great. So I decided to wake up my brother and sister. My older brother Edward is 17 and he's a complete pain. My older sister Rosalie is 20 and we have to live with her.

I skipped into Edward's room "EDWARD GET UP!" I shouted and jumped on his bed

He laughed and replied "Thanks for the wakeup call Nes!" I hated it when he called me that.

"Do you know what the time is? My clock has stopped working" I asked, I hope he did.

"I have no idea" He replied. Great "Why don't you wake Rose up?" He suggested

I got up off his bed and walked quietly towards Rose's room. I got a strange feeling that something wasn't right. But that feeling wasn't new. So I ignored it.

I sneaked into her room and screamed "ROSALIE WAKE UP!" I giggled a bit; Rose hated it when I wake her up. There was no movement from her body. I removed the blanket that covered her and I screamed and fell to the floor in fear and shock.

Edward was in the room in a split second "What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me with a sense of fear in his eyes

I could hardly get the words out of my mouth "Rosalie isn't moving" I finally said to me it felt like hours trying to say those words.

Edward slowly turned towards my sister and I could tell he was trying hard not to cry "Rose's dead Nessie" He told me

I had to put my hands over my mouth to stop myself from screaming from the thought that I had lost my sister

Edward lifted me up and put me back into my room "We have to get out of here" He told me

In that moment I couldn't hold it in any longer I started to cry "Rose can't be dead, she just can't be" I sobbed

Edward was packing a bag and said in his calming voice "Nessie, don't cry, I'm here its ok"

"But Edward, where are we going?" I said, trying to fight back the remainder of my tears

"I don't know but we need to stay together" He finished packing and picked me up again "Cover your eyes, please Nessie" He told me

"Yes Edward" I replied, as he came out of Sasha's apartment. I could feel the cold breeze of the morning air through my hair.

"Nessie, I want you to keep your eyes closed and don't open them until I say ok?" He said. I noticed there was a sense of panic in his voice.

I opened my eyes for a split second. All I saw was dead bodies, on the street, in cars, on the road. Thousands everywhere. I screamed and shut my eyes tightly

"Nessie, I told you not to open your eyes" Edward said. He sounded angry "Nessie, I'm going to put you in the car and I want you to keep your eyes straight ahead don't turn away and don't look out of the window" He told me

"Yes Edward" I said. I kept my eyes straight ahead of me. I was too scared of what would be out there.

I must have fallen asleep. Edward was shaking me violently shouting "Nessie, wake up please!" I opened my eyes quickly. Quicker than I had expected.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I screamed at him, in a response to his shouting.

He put his hand over my mouth "Nessie look there's people. I'm going to go and talk to them; you stay in the car and stay out of sight. I don't want to lose you" He told me

I nodded and quickly got under his seat in the car so I was out of sight. I could hear everything they were saying

**Edward's POV**

I walked out of the car towards the people. Hoping Nessie would be ok in the car.

"Hello?" I shouted to one of them. I could hardly see their faces. The fog was so thick. A split second later I heard a gun fire and Nessie's scream from the car. I ran as fast as I could to the car. I ran back to her "Nessie, are you ok?" I asked

Nessie nodded her head; her whole body was shaking in fear

"Nessie, it's going to be alright, I'm here don't be scared" I told her

"But Edward, I'm really scared. Please don't leave me alone" Nessie said

"Nessie I will never, ever do that. You're my sister and I will do anything to make you safe again" I said. I meant every word. Imogen was my last surviving relative and I must protect her. No matter what happens.

I picked Nessie up and put her in the front seat next to me "Edward, can we please find somewhere to sleep?" She said in a small voice.

"Yes we will, I promise. Now get some sleep it might be a long time before we find a place" I said, looking at the dark clouds that rolled in from the horizon.

"Night, night Edward" Nessie said in her cute 6-year-old way. And she fell straight asleep.

"Good night Nessie, I love you" I whispered as we drove away from what we used to call London.

**A/N: Chapter 1 done! Next chapter has a seriously bad-ass Bella, or for short I'm going to call her BAB.**


	2. Chapter 2: Others

**A/N: If you see any name you have no idea who I'm on about this is why: I had to copy the text from my YouTube story to save me from typing for ages. Ok, in my YouTube story, Daisy – Bella, Sasha – Rosalie, Imogen – Nessie and Alex – Edward. Just so you don't get confused. Any who, on with it…**

**Chapter 2**

**Others**

**Bella's POV**

Right. I'm leaving this hell hole that I call "Home". I'm taking dad's gun with me too. I walked out of the front door into "The Infected Zone" and shut the door behind me. I took a deep breath and hoped there's at least one survivor. Other than me. I don't really want to turn into a loner.

I saw someone "Hello!" I shouted to them. They turned around faster than my eyes could see. And they started sprinting towards me. Oh shit. I ran to try to get away but more came around me. I loaded up Dad's gun and started firing at them. One jumped on my back I punched and shot at it to get it off. It collapsed off me. Then I looked at it. It looked different, not human. It had blood all over it and it had blood red eyes. I shot it again to make sure it was dead. And with that I ran.

I ran anywhere away from London. I came across two people in a car traveling in the opposite direction to me. I ran after the car trying in any way to attract the drivers' attention. The driver stopped the car and got out and looked at me like I was a fucking hobo "Who are you?" He asked me, eyeing my shirt.

"Bella, you?" I replied. I still held dad's gun in my hands. I wanted to find out who this guy was.

"I'm Edward, my little sister is Renesmee" He looked again at my shirt "Why is there blood all over you?" He asked.

I looked down at my shirt. Covered in blood from that thing I shot "I was attacked by this thing and I had to kill it" I replied

He suddenly grabbed me and started to look all around my skin "Have you been bitten?" He asked

"No, why?" I asked. Edward was starting to scare me now.

"If you were bitten, you turn out like them" He replied, still examining my skin.

"We need to get out of here" I said, elbowing him out of the way to the driver's seat.

"Wait, before you sit down I need to wake my sister up" He said blocking my way.

"Fine. Just hurry up will you?" I told him, I was getting angry and scared all at the same time.

Renesmee was picked up and taken out of the car by Edward. She looked so much like him

I got into the car and started it. I smiled over at Edward who was sitting opposite me. "Renesmee looks so much like you" I said, trying to keep up a conversation.

"She does. Did you lose anyone to the flu?" Edward asked me, I felt like a huge emptiness inside me spread through my whole body.

"I lost my parents. You?" I replied. I could hardly feel my fingers on the wheel of the car.

"We lost our older sister Rosalie" he said, looking at pictures in a small album.

"I'm sorry" I said, I felt really sorry for Alex. "Can I have a look at the pictures?" I asked

"Sure" He said, handing me the book

I flicked through the book and found a picture that didn't make sense "Who are they?" I asked. The picture was in black and white and had three children in a row, smiling away. On the left was a girl; beside her was a younger girl who looked a lot like Renesmee. And lastly there was a boy who looked like Edward.

"Well the one on the left was Rosalie; the middle is Renesmee and on the right is me" Edward replied

"I'm sorry, I really am about your sister" I said, handing the book back to him

"Bella, listen you don't know a thing about us and you expect me to trust you?" He said, looking at me like I had killed his sister.

"Edward please, I have nowhere else to go" I said. I could feel the tears pouring down my pink cheeks.

He seemed to soften a little "Look Daisy I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" He told me

"It's ok, no one prepared us for this, we're too young for the world to end on us" I replied

He noticed that second that I had sneakily turned the car around so we were heading in the right direction "Why are we going this way?" He asked.

"Because this is the right way out of London and plus the way you were going, you were about to dive straight into a huge pile of "The Infected" I replied with a smile

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked looking at me with his eyes sparkling at me.

"Because boys can figure things out quicker than girls" I replied.

He laughed "Yeah that's right! Girls are slow!" He replied with.

"Hey!" I gave him a playful punch on his arm across the seats of the car.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down Bella!" He laughed.

Shit. The car came to a standstill by the side of the road. I got out of the car to see what the problem was "Edward, could you come and look at the car?" I shouted to him.

Edward fiddled around with it for an hour or two. No luck "Sorry Bella, this car is history, we need to find another" He told me

"Crap, how are we supposed to find a working car around here?" I said, making a good point.

"I don't know, it's getting dark and I don't want Nessie sleeping in the car anymore" Alex protested.

"Fine, wake Nessie up and we walk from here to a working car" I said, leaning against the car and putting my hands over my chest

So we set off into complete darkness with only my gun light for a source of light. I hope we find a place soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Chapter 3**

**Memories**

**Bella's POV**

In the darkness only our breathing could be heard. No one else was around. I was terrified. At least I had some comfort i.e. my gun and Edward and Nessie.

I turned around to face Edward and Nessie "Guys, stay perfectly still. Don't move" I whispered

"Why?" Nessie asked in a small, cute, infantile voice.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Edward cover Nessie's eyes and ears." I said, loading up my gun.

Edward nodded his head and quickly covered Nessie's eyes, while she covered her ears.

I took a deep breath "Ok this is gonna hurt, bitches" I said to a whole load of the infected

"Do you have any idea what you're doing!" Edward said

"No" I said "But I'm about to find out" I added, smiling. I fired at the infected. Kicking some and punching others. Cursing them as I did. It was fun. Well maybe not for the whole time. I stopped, out of breath. And a fresh layer of blood on my shirt. Perfect. All of them where dead so there's a bonus.

Edward looked at me "Are they all dead?" He asked

I nodded "Yeah, yeah they're all dead" I replied. I looked at my gun. Stained with blood and I noticed my hands were shaking.

Edward held my shaking hands and whispered "It's ok, you're going to be fine" His words seemed to sink down from my ears all the way to my heart.

"Thanks" I muttered, under chattering teeth. I was freezing

"Come on, we need to find ourselves a car" Edward said, taking my blood covered hand and Nessie's bright pink hand

We found a car after about 10 minutes. Alex got in the front and I sat beside him, shivering my ass off. Thankfully Edward turned on the heating.

I looked at him "Where are we going?" I asked

Edward smiled at me and started the car "I know this little hut in the woods, we'll stay there until its safe" He replied. I nodded and soon fell asleep.

**Nessie's POV**

I looked out the window into the dark night. It seemed peaceful to me. I could dream of this place all night. I felt at peace with myself here. I was taken out of my imagination at the sound of Bella's head smash against the window. I felt the blow of her head in my window. I ignored it and tried to think of anything that filled my head.

I dreamt about Rosalie "Come on Nessie!" Rose said and ran off into the distance. Dream me was screaming in delight.

I ran with her saying "But Rose, daddy won't let us" Dream me told her

In Rose's eyes I could tell she was unhappy "Don't worry about them Nessie!" She said

Edward was next to me in a second "Come on, the tide's coming in! Hurry!" He said jumping into the freezing water

Rose jumped in with me smiling the whole way "Hey Eddie" She said looking at him. Edward turned around to face her "Water!" She added and sprayed him.

Edward sprayed back at Rose and at me, he was laughing the whole time

I squealed every time water hit me "Edward, Rose stop it!" I screamed. I was remembering the best day of my life. I smiled at the memory.

**Bella's POV**

I was eight. The year I dreaded. I walked up to my old best friend Jessica "Hi Jess" I said in my cute eight year old voice

"Hello Bella" Jess replied. She looked exactly the same way I remember her

"Mummy says that we can be friends forever" I said, looking at her

"Forever!" Jess said, giggling and she took my hand and skipped towards the road. I waited for a car to stop for us and accidently let go of Annie's hand

Jess had other plans. She turned around to face me "Let's go to the park!" She said

"Yay!" I replied, smiling my cute eight year old smile

Jess skipped across the road without looking and a car came too fast and hit her.

I screamed "JESS!" After her to see if she was ok. People say she died on impact. Others say she died when her head hit the ground

I woke up "Jess!" I shouted. And remembered Jess died eight years ago

Edward looked at me with a worried expression on his face "Bella, are you ok? Who's Jess?" He asked

"Jess was my best friend" I replied, I noticed I was sweating and heavily breathing

"What happened to her? Did the flu get her?" Edward asked

I started crying then "No, she was hit by a car when we were eight" I buried my head in the hood of my jacket

"Bella, it's ok to be afraid. We all are" Edward said, putting a hand on my sweat and blood covered hands

"Thanks" I mumbled and promptly fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4: Messages

**Chapter 4**

**Messages**

**Renesmee's POV**

We reached our Hut. Yeah that's right, ours it was legally ours when our parents were alive and so it was handed down to us. I remember everything. We used to escape London to here every summer. But it's been years. It was still here. Untouched, open and awake and alive. I opened the front door. It was really stiff but I managed in the end. I looked around and smiled

Edward came in behind me and dropped the bags "Your room is still in the same place" He said, smiling down at me

I smiled back at him and ran down the narrow hallway to my room. It was hard to open because it was really old. I finally opened it and my heart leaped. My room. I had to stop myself from crying. I loved it so much

Edward was behind me again "Do you remember it?" He asked, looking round at my room

I looked at him, beaming "How could I forget!" I replied

"I'm glad you still love it, come on we need to sort some things out" Edward said, leaving my room

I shook my head and lay down on my bed, inhaling the scent. It smelled a little different from last time. More earthy, but still the sweet scent of fresh air.

I could hear Bella shouting from the other side of the house "What do you mean you don't have heating?" She screamed

I smiled "We mean there's no heat in the house!" I shouted back

Bella came storming into my room "Yes I know that, Nes!" She shouted

"Please don't call me that" I said, my head was still resting on my pillow

"Whatever!" Bella said, storming out if the room. Making a framed picture smash off the wall to the floor

I ran toward the broken glass and tried in any way possible to repair it. I couldn't stop my tears from falling

Edward came running into my room "What's wrong, Nessie?" He asked

"Bella smashed my picture of us three, last time we were here" I replied, sobbing

"I'll talk to her ok? In the meantime Renesmee Carlie Cullen, bed" Edward replied with a grin. He picked me up and put me to bed "Night Nessie" He said, kissing my forehead and he quietly left my room and I drifted into a deep sleep about my past life

**Edward's POV**

I walked quietly down the hallway. If you could call it that. And saw Bella in the living room, looking out the window.

"It's so quiet out here" She said, not moving her eyes from the window

"I know, Bella listen, I need to know this. Why did you smash Nessie's picture?" I asked, leaning against the wall beside her

"That was an accident, I'm really sorry" Bella replied, her eyes still on the window

"It's not me you have to say sorry to, it's Nessie" I said

Bella moved her position to face me but she was sitting on the window sill "Can you tell her?" She asked, staring at me

"No, you have to tell her, tomorrow" I replied, smiling at her

"Oh ok" She said, staring up at the bright moon "Do you ever wonder what's going to happen to us?" She asked

"Well, I don't. All I care about is Nessie's safety. I would die if I lost her" I replied, staring at the moon with her.

"You're lucky you have a family to call your own. I don't" Bella replied, looking down heartbroken

"What happened to your family, Bella?" I asked

"My parents died in the pandemic, so I was alone" She replied

"Bella, I'm really sorry" I said, hugging her

Bella hugged me back "It's ok. What happened to your parents?" She asked

"Our parents died in a car crash two years ago" I replied

Bella hugged me again "I'm so sorry, Edward" She whispered

"Listen, we need some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" I said, leaving Bella and going to my room

"You go ahead, I'll catch you up" Bella said, once again sitting down on the window sill

"Oh ok, I'll see you tomorrow then" I said, going to my room and closing the door

**Bella's POV**

I gazed out the window and sighed. Why did we ever deserve this? What's going to happen to us? Will I ever find a reason to how I survived?

I took my gun out and looked at it in the moonlight. I ran my finger across it. It was here where I saw a message that would change my life forever.

**A/N: What does the note say? Find out next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: They've Found Us

**Chapter 5**

**They've Found Us**

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up at some hour in the morning. The moon was still high in the sky so I guessed about 3 AM. I heard a sound that made my heart miss a beat. The sound was of moaning and groaning. It was coming from the kitchen. I grabbed my baseball bat and walked quickly and quietly down the hallway. I opened the door silently and I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

I silently shut the door and ran to Edwards's room "Edward, please you have to help me!" I nearly shrieked into his ear

"Nessie it's 3:30 in the morning! What is it?" Edward asked sleepily

"It's the infected, they've found us" I replied, looking at the door

"Shit!" Edward shouted, I heard footsteps outside the bedroom door

I picked up my baseball bat again "Edward, don't panic, I'll sort them out" I told him

It came into our room. I couldn't help but stare at it while it came at us. But I plucked up the courage to hit it clean in the head with my baseball bat. It fell back slightly but came round again still as eager as before.

"Oh no you don't" I said, closing my eyes, taking a deep breath and hitting it again. This time it fell to the floor but I kept on hitting it

Edward took the bat off me "Nessie, stop please!" He said

I gave in, breathless "Wow. I didn't know I could do that" I said. Somehow killing them was like an adrenaline rush through my whole body. I've never felt this alive

"Nessie are you ok?" Edward asked, looking at me

I smiled back "I don't know I feel so alive. I've never felt this way before" I replied

"Nessie I think you've just had an adrenaline rush" Edward said

"Wow" I said, then everything blurred, it felt like I was spinning I tried to grab onto Edward but I couldn't see

I could hear Edward's voice "Nessie! Nessie? Can you hear me?" His voice sounded like an echo

I suddenly collapsed and all I heard saw and felt was nothing

**Bella's POV**

I was reading the message over and over. I smiled. We could save the human race. Well what was left of it. Alex shouted for me a second later.

"Bella, come here quick!" Edward shouted. I ran into his room finding a dead zombie and Edward and Nessie on the floor

"What happened here?" I asked "And what is that god awful rotten meat smell?" I added, putting a hand over my nose

"The smell is him" Edward replied looking at the zombie "And Nessie killed him" He added

I looked at Nessie and saw what was on her arm "Oh god" I whispered

"What is it?" Edward asked me, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets

"She's...she's" I could hardly get the words out

"She's what? Tell me Bella!" Edward was starting to get angry

"She's infected Edward, she's one of them" I said

"She's not!" Edward shouted. I could tell he was heartbroken; tears were streaming down his cheeks

"Edward, she is, I'm sorry" I said kneeling down next to them

Edward got up and picked up Nessie's lifeless body and put her to bed "Nessie please, I can't go on without you" He whispered

I went up behind him and leaned against the wall "Edward, if you really love her you'll let her go" I whispered

"Don't you dare say that Bella, I don't give a shit if your family is gone and you've given up hope but I haven't" Edward shouted.

"How can you even say that? I saved your life!" I screamed back, my cheeks where on fire "Without me we wouldn't have gotten out of London!"

"I don't care, Bella! Just get away from here!" Edward shouted at me and I backed away slightly

"Edward wait!" I said "I got a message; we can save the last of the human race!" I added, handing him the note

Isabella Marie Swan,

You may be the last person alive to know the truth. The government started this, not us. They lied to us, please save anyone you can. The nearest lab to you is in Bexley. Hurry, we're dyeing faster than you think. Please help! You may be our last hope.

- Y.A.N.A

"See, I'm not lying!" I said, snatching the note back

Edward pounded me with questions "Where did you get this? How does YANA know your name? Who is YANA?"

"One at a time Edward!" I joked "I found it in my gun, I don't know who YANA is or how he knows my name" I added

"Ok sorry, come on Bexley isn't that far" Edward said

"Ok, but we leave in the morning, I need my beauty sleep" I joked and walked back to my room

Edward came out behind me a few moments later "Night Bella" He said and slammed his door shut

**A/N: So what do you think? Tee hee, I'm so mean on my characters! But listen to **_**Help I'm Alive (Dubstep Remix) **_**by **_**Metric.**_** It helped me with this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving

**Chapter 6**

**Leaving**

**Bella's POV**

It was just hitting me now. Nessie was gone. I hardly knew her. I heard Edward's muffled cries from his room. He has no one left. Just like me. I got up and packed a bag. I was going to Bexley, to find out the truth and to save Nessie. I went into Edward's room, to say goodbye.

I knocked on his door "Edward?" I whispered and after no reply I opened the door

Edward had his back to me "What is it this time Bella?" He asked, he packed a bag as well

Edward turned around to face me "You're going to Bexley?" He asked me

"Yeah, I just said that" I replied.

"You mean you actually care about Nessie?" He asked

I nodded my head "I'm sorry for all the stuff I said, I would blame it on the pandemic but really it was me, being an ass" I said, looking down

"Bella, its ok" Edward said putting a hand on my cheek "I'm glad you're coming with me, I need someone to kick their asses" He added smiling

I picked up my gun and smiled "Good. Now let's go before we're history" I said, making a break for the front door

I opened it and the infected blocked my exit. I slammed the door shut. Ok. Not that door. "Edward is there another exit? One that isn't a front, side or back door" I said, leaning against the door

"In Nessie's room there's a trap door" Edward shouted back

The infected were banging on the door behind me. I was struggling to keep it shut "Edward, open the trap door" I told him

"Why?" Edward asked, coming around to face me

"Just do it!" I screamed at him. My fingers were losing grip on the wall

"Bella, what's behind the door?" Edward asked

"The infected. Go and open the trap door, now!" I shouted I was losing grip faster now. Edward disappeared around the corner. I felt the banging on the door behind me.

Edward came back around "I opened it. Come on Bella" He said, pulling me away from the door and taking me into Nessie's room

"Edward, shut the door!" I screamed, looking at Nessie's open door. Edward shut and bolted the door. I looked at the trap door. It seemed small but I could manage

"Is this it?" I asked, looking down

"Yes. Now go" Edward replied, pushing me down into complete darkness

I was shaking in fear "Edward? Where are you?" I asked, looking into the darkness

"Right here, don't be scared" Edward said from behind me, holding my hand

"What about the infected? Won't they open the door?" I asked

"Nope. I locked it" He replied, walking forward with a flashlight

"What is this place?" I asked, walking behind him and looking around

"My parents put it in in case of an emergency" He replied

"Oh, where does it come out?" I asked

"Well there's a whole network of tunnels down here and it leads everywhere around London" Edward replied

"So one leads to Bexley then?" I asked. Stupid question to ask

Suddenly Edward stopped dead in his tracks "Bella, don't panic but I need you to run" He said

I was panicking "Edward, where do I go? What's wrong?" I asked over and over again

"Keep going forward until you see a turning and go left, you'll come out at Bexley. NOW RUN!" Edward shouted

I ran down the corridor, I couldn't see anything. But I had to carry on. I found a turning I looked both ways. Shit. I'm lost

I felt someone behind me, holding my shaking hand. I screamed. It was only Edward "Fucking hell, don't do that!" I shouted to him, giving him a playful push

"Sorry, come on we need to hurry up. This way" He said, turning left

I followed him "By the way, what was back there?" I asked

"I don't know. I thought I heard something. I'm sorry for leaving you" He replied looking down at the floor

"Edward, thank you for saving me, if there was anything there" I said resting my head on his shoulder

"It's ok" He replied, kissing my forehead

"So where are we?" I asked, looking at Edward

"Bexley" He replied, opening a door like the trap door in the house

I came out into the bright sunlight and looked around "Are you sure this is Bexley?" I asked

"Positive" He replied, looking around for any signs of a lab

I looked around too and saw a note like the one I found in my gun. It was in the same writing. Addressed to the same person. Me. I hoped it was a map.


	7. Chapter 7: Still Alive

**Chapter 7**

**Still Alive**

**Bella's POV**

The note was written by the same person. YANA. Who was this person? Why where they helping us? There was a map but it seemed a little odd. It had black buildings on it with numbers in different coloured circles and there was a small pink circle with no number on it. I guessed it was where we were. I read the note next

_Bella,_

_You've made it this far, well done. You're almost there. Don't give up. I've put in a map to show you the way. Look for a metal gate, you'll see the way. Good luck._

_- Y.A.N.A_

Edward snatched the map from me "Is this it?" He asked

"Yes, this is it" I replied, snatching it back "All we need to do now is find a metal gate" I added, looking around

"A metal gate? Why a metal gate?" Edward asked, looking at me like I'd lost my mind

I kept on looking down at the map and the note "Because I've been told to" I replied

"Well Bella, you're looking in the wrong place. There's a metal gate over there" Alex said, pointing to a gate with a notice attached

"Thanks Edward" I grumbled, walking over to it. I looked at the notice and my heart missed a beat

It read: QUARANTINE CONTAGIOUS DISEASE

Oh my god. We're going to die in there "We can't go this way" I said

"Why not?" Edward asked walking up to the notice "Ah, we're screwed" Was his only reply

I was running my hands through my hair "What now?" I asked

**Renesmee's POV**

I opened my eyes fast. I was out of breath for some reason. I looked at my arm. I saw a very small mark. I had no idea what it was. Edward might know. I got up off my bed and tried to open my door. Locked. I looked around and found my trap door open. Edward must have opened it while I was asleep. He knows only I can use it.

"Edward, Bella!" I shouted down the hole. Great I have to go down there myself

I climbed down into the dark and damp tunnel "Edward, Bella?" I shouted. Still nothing. I got to a turning one way Bexley the other Croydon. I chose Croydon since it was closer.

I came out of the tunnel. I found a note. It was for me from someone called YANA. Who knows who this person is? At least it's some kind of sign.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen, _

_Your nearest lab is Croydon. Look for a metal gate. Don't give up_

_- Y.A.N.A_

I turned around to find a girl; she looked about Bella's age "Hello? I'm Nessie" I said

"Hi Imogen! I'm Jane!" Jane replied "Have you seen YANA yet?" She asked

"No" I replied "Have you?" I asked

"Me neither" Jane replied "Where is the nearest lab?" She asked, her sky blue eye looked like they were about to fill with tears

"Well Croydon. We need to look for a metal gate" I replied, looking for one

"Well there's one over there" Jane said, pointing to a run-down gate

"But it's rusty" Jane said, then came the panic "Maybe the infected could get through!"

"Jane, don't panic! We need to hurry up. They could be on their way here" I replied, taking her shaking hand

"Thanks Nessie, you're a real mate" She replied, walking slowly into the unknown

I was happy that I had found Jane. She took my mind off Edward, Bella and Rosalie. She made me feel human.

**A/N: So what did you think? Yay! Nessie's alive! See, I do care about my characters. Nearly.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sisters

**Chapter 8**

**Sisters**

**Jane's POV**

We were walking along the deserted streets. Until we saw the very thing we were looking for, England's version of Auschwitz. We had no idea what to do.

"Nessie, what do we do now?" I asked, looking at her

"No idea" She replied "Wait, there's another letter" She added, running over to a letter taped to the gate

"What does it say?" I asked

_Jane and Renesmee,_

_You have made it to the lab. Go inside and we will finally meet_

_- Y.A.N.A_

"And here's a map" She added, handing me both the note and a map. The map seemed a little odd. It had black buildings on it with numbers in different coloured circles and there was a small pink circle with no number on it. I guessed it was where we were

"What the fuck? How the hell are we supposed to understand this?" I asked, looking really confused

"I don't know" She replied, opening the gates

"Nessie what are you doing? Remember the SURVIVAL rules?" I asked

"Girl-who-just-stopped-me-say-what?" She said, looking at me, her green eyes narrowed

I rolled my eyes "S is for Size up the situation i.e. surroundings, physical condition and equipment" I replied

"Ok, what's next?" Nessie asked, putting the letter in her pocket

"U is for Use all your senses and undue haste makes waste" I continued

"You got it" Nessie said "What's next?" She asked

"R is for Remember where you are" I said, picking up an old whip and bending it in my hands

"What's next?" Nessie asked, looking at me

"V is for Vanquish fear and panic" I replied

Nessie was writing all this down "What's next?" She asked

"I is for Improvise" I replied, after a slight pause

"Are you making this up as you go along?" Nessie asked. Dammit

"How did you guess?" I asked "Anyway next is V again and V is for Value living" I added

"I'm a mind reader" Nessie replied, smiling "Carry on" She added

"A is for Act like the natives" I replied, pacing in a line, the whip was still in my hands

"And last is?" Nessie asked

"L is for Live by your wits but for now, lean the basic skills" I replied

Nessie skipped away to a pile of guns. She was picking them up and using the bullets as a belt

"Nessie, what are you doing?" I asked, walking over to her and doing the same

"I'm living by my wits" She replied, smiling at me

"Jane, we've only known each other for about an hour but I consider you as my sister" Nessie said

"Nessie, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me" I replied "You're my sister too" I added

"Jane, we need to get to shelter. We're really vulnerable out here" Nessie said.

"Ok. Now, we need to do something about your looks" I said, walking in circles around her

"What's wrong with my looks?" Nessie asked

"Well, we need to cut your hair and dye it. And give you a makeover" I replied

"But I like the way I look" Nessie said, clutching at her hair

"Nessie, just trust me" I replied, getting out a pair of scissors and cutting her hair

"Not too much" Nessie said

"I won't, I promise" I replied


	9. Chapter 9: Reunited

**A/N: This chapter takes place 2 months later**

**Chapter 9**

**Reunited **

**Bella' POV**

Edward and I were wondering around aimlessly. We heard someone behind us. We turned around to find nothing. We knew we were not alone.

I took out my gun from my pocket "Whoever you are come out with your hands up!" I shouted

A girl about my age appeared "Do you even know how to use that thing?" She asked

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked, my gun was still aimed at her head

The girl smiled "The name's Heidi" She replied, holding her hand out "And you are?" She asked

"Bella, this is Edward" I replied, shaking her hand

"Trust me, you have to meet the rest of us" Heidi said

"There's more?" I asked. This is a dream come true

"Yeah. You'll love Alec, Felix, Jake, Jane and Ren" She replied

"How long have you been here?" I asked

"Months" She replied "Come on, it's not safe out here" She added, taking my hand

I was still a little confused about Heidi but still I followed her. Edward was close behind

We got inside "Oi! Guys look what I found" Heidi announced to five other people

I looked at a girl. She had really light blonde hair in two pony tails and she was wearing a sailor outfit She looked a lot like Nessie "Hey, I'm Nes-I mean Ren" She said. Ok I'm convinced she's Nessie

"I'm Jane" Another said. She too had blonde hair but it was a darker blonde than Ren's

"It's nice to meet you" I replied "Ren can we talk?" I asked

"Sure" Ren replied, skipping off to another part of the room "What is it?" She asked

"Is Ren your real name?" I asked

"No it's not, it's Renesmee" She replied. I knew it! I freaking knew it

"Edward, could you come over here a second?" I shouted to him

"Yeah, what is it Bella?" He asked

"This is Ren. Who does she remind you of?" I asked

"She looks like Nessie" He replied, his eyes were filling with tears

"I am Nessie, Edward" She replied, looking at him

"You can't be! She's dead!" Edward told her

"Edward, I'm immune to the virus" She replied "That's how I survived" She added

"Prove it" Edward shouted at her

"Fine" Nessie replied, showing Edward her bite mark. It had nearly gone but it was still visible "Now do you believe me?" Nessie shouted at him

"Now I believe you" He replied, hugging Nessie tightly

**Renesmee's POV**

"Hey Ren, it's time" I heard Felix say behind me

"Yes it is, I can feel it" I replied, letting go of Edward

"What? Time for what?" Edward asked. He's gonna regret this

"We're going on to no man's land" Jake replied

"No man's land, are you flipping mental?" Edward shouted at us

"I'm sorry, we have to" I replied, putting a hand on his cheek

"Ready when you are captain" Heidi said, handing me my gun

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. We walked towards the door. Into the killing zone. The door shut behind us. We were alone. I put in some bullets and started firing.


	10. Chapter 10: Cure

**Chapter 10**

**Cure**

**Renesmee's POV**

**4 years later**

It was just a normal day for me. Wake up, find Aro, train and kill zombies. I do all this and I'm only 16. You might think this is hard but I live like this.

I was walking down the hallway, but I was stopped by Heidi

"Ren, I have a surprise for you. Come on" She said, taking my hand and leading me to another corridor

"Heidi, you know I love you and all but I really don't have time for this. Aro wants to talk to me" I protested

"Trust me Ren, you'll want to see this" Heidi replied, smiling

She led me into a massive hall. Or more commonly known as the killing hall. She pushed me in front of Alec. Oh god. I might need to kill myself.

Ok, I have a crush on him. But who gives a damn? "Ren, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime." He asked

"Sure" I replied, without thinking. How the fuck was I supposed to explain this to Aro? How are we going to get out anyway?

"Great. I'll see you later" He replied and walked off to our gun store

I watched him go and I caught my breath. I have a date! Me, Ren, Aro's favourite soldier has a date!

Heidi came skipping over "So? What happened?" She asked

I started to jump up and down "I said yes!" I screamed

Sweet Pea screamed as well "Oh my god! I can't believe it!" She was screaming

"I know!" I screamed in return, holding her hands as I continued to jump like a twat

"Ren, what's going on? I've been looking for you" Aro said. Crap. I completely forgot!

I turned around and let go of Heidi's hands "Sorry Aro" I replied

"Ren, you're the one who keeps everything going. Without you, we're all zombies" Aro said, holding my arms firmly

"I'm sorry, I'll start my training" I said, walking over to the gun storage

Bella was in there as well, getting her guns ready "So Aro gave you a load of shit today" She joked

"Yeah" I replied, smiling and getting my guns and sword ready

"What do you think Aro wants out of this?" Bella asked

"I'll see you later" Bella said, smiling and walking out into the killing hall

I felt a hand go around my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was useless

"Shut up you little bitch!" I heard Aro whisper to me as he dragged me away

His hand slipped away from my mouth "Someone help! Please!" I screamed. Soon after Aro turned around to face me

"If you don't shut up you'll never see Alec again" He shouted and I shut up

I was pushed a room that I had never been in before. Blood was spilled on the walls. Aro has never shown me this room before.

"Ren? Is that you?" Alec asked me

"Alec! Yeah it's me" I replied, hugging him close

"I'm so glad you're ok" He whispered

I smiled "Why are we in here?" I asked, hopefully he did know

"Aro is using us for the cure" Alec replied

Fuck. Blue must have known that I was immune "What's going to happen to us?" I asked, I kind of knew the answer to this

"He'll take everything that makes us human out of us and kill us" Alec replied

"Not if I can stop it" I said, getting my gun out, firing at the glass and shattering it

"Ren, what are you doing?" Alec asked me

"Saving your ass, what do you think I'm doing?" I replied, jumping out

Alec was behind me in a split second "Ren, I know how to stop Aro" He said

"What? Tell me!" I demanded. If he had a plan I needed to know

"We, or more like you, need to shut down the lab" He replied

Had Alec completely lost it? We can't shut down the lab. It's impossible. If Aro finds out we're dead!


	11. Chapter 11: Almost Ready

**Chapter 11**

**Almost Ready**

**Jane's POV**

It had been over an hour since Ren went. And where was Alec as well? I shuddered at the thought. I finally saw them running down a corridor.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked, blocking their only exit

"Jane, listen to me. We've got to get out of here. Aro's planning to kill us" Ren replied

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked

"It's not. Please get out of here now!" Ren replied, her eyes were full of panic

"Ok, I'll get everyone. Meet me in the killing hall" I said and ran to the hall

"Jane, I need your help" Jake said, handing me his gun

"Jake, not now!" I replied "Everyone, Aro is trying to kill us" I shouted

"Jane, what do you mean?" Bella asked

"I mean, we're sitting ducks" I replied

"I say we fight back" Felix said, getting his gun ready

"Good idea but this needs to be sneaky. Aro can't know" I said

"If Aro finds out, we're dead!" Heidi said

"We're already dead" Bella whispered

"Jane, Aro's coming" Ren said, breathlessly

"Act like we never had this conversation" I said, quickly

Aro pushed the doors open and everyone looked up "Ren, my office now!" He shouted

Ren was shaking "Yes Aro" She whispered, walking outside

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked slowly towards Aro's office. When I got there he wasn't there. I saw my map on his desk. I took it and hid it in my pocket.

Aro came in a second later "Ren, why did you escape from the holding cell?" He asked

"Because I believe in freedom and equality" I replied

"Ren, you're my favourite soldier. I need you to do something for me" Aro told me

"And that is?" I asked, looking at him through narrowed eyes

He handed me a small gun "I want you to kill Heidi" He replied

"Aro, I can't. I just can't!" I said. I can't kill my friend! I'm not a killer

"Ren, you're a soldier and I am your general. You do as you're bloody told" He shouted, placing the gun in my hands

"Yes Aro" I whispered and walked out the door

"Hey guys! Ren's back" I heard Felix say

I opened the door and found everyone packing up. This isn't happening

"Ren, what did Aro want to talk to you about?" Heidi asked

Tears started to fall from my eyes "I have to kill you, Heidi" I replied

"Ren, you wouldn't. Please" She whispered

"Heidi, I'm following orders" I told her, aiming my gun at her

"Ren no!" Felix shouted. But it was too late. I had already pulled the trigger

I looked at the gun in my hand. What have I done? "Oh my god" I whispered

Aro came in, clapping "Well done Ren, I thought you would never do it" He said

"Aro, you're a fucking killer!" I screamed, aiming the gun at him

"Ren, I wouldn't do that. I have this" He said, holding up a key and waving it in my face "Now, will you be a good girl and follow orders?" He asked

I nodded my head and Aro left the room "I'm sorry" I whispered

"Ren, we have to keep going. We're almost ready to escape" Jake told me

"Jake. I've got it" I said, holding up my map

"How did you get that?" Felix asked

"I have my ways" I replied, smiling and throwing it to Jake


	12. Chapter 12: Doomsday

**Chapter 12**

**Doomsday**

**Bella's POV**

I looked around at the chaos that surrounded me. Guns, weapons, bullets were spilled all over the floor. My breathing became uneven as I saw Felix sitting beside Heidi. Crying his eyes out

"Heidi. No please" He was sobbing

"What's his deal?" I asked Jake

"Heidi was Felix's sister" He replied

"Guys, we need to stop. We'll continue this tomorrow" Ren announced

"Yes boss!" Jake replied, walking into the hallway with Jane

**Jane's POV**

"Jake, you need to get the ammo ready by the time we escape" I told her

"You got it!" Jake replied "We need to be sneakier, Aro could find out"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Night" I said, going into my room

**The next day Renesmee's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Aro's voice "Everyone please report to the main hall" He said. I shrugged and got up. I left my room and saw Jane

"What's going on?" I asked Jane

"Who knows" She replied, shrugging her shoulders. We opened the doors and quickly took our places, as soon as Aro walked in our hearts missed a beat

"There is a traitor in our mist. She's smart. She knows what she's doing and most of all she's using others to do her dirty work" Aro said. Fuck, we're done for

Jake started crying in silence. So was Jane for that matter

"Aro, what are you doing?" Esme, our trainer asked, putting a hand on Aro's cheek "You have got the information. You have won; this little fantasy of freedom is all they have"

Aro slapped her "No, no, no hunny. No one's buying that Esme"

"There is nothing you can do to me" Esme said. Aro's hand grabbed Esme's neck, making her walk backwards

"Now you listen to me you old hore. It's too late to play the good guy, it's far too late. You're suddenly no aware of what it is we do here?" Aro shouted at her

"I teach them to survive you" Esme spat back. Aro moved his hand away from Esme's neck and replaced it with a gun

"Oh really?" Aro asked

"Sorry I didn't mean to say anything! I'm sorry!" Jane sobbed out

"No Jane" Jake said, tears were rolling down his cheeks

"He said everything would be ok" Jane said. I stared at her. Jane had told someone. She broke the promise

"This is a mistake please don't do this" Esme whispered

"That's right. Our dear Jane came to us, desperately trying to help her sisters off this dangerous path, and first we didn't even believe her did we? But it wasn't just her involved, and suddenly it started making sense" Aro said, tapping the notice board and turning it over. Map, fire, knife were crossed out. Key was still there "Looks like that chicken was counted a little before it hatched" Aro walked towards Jake until he was behind him "Isn't that right, Jake? Do you have anything to say? Anything?" Aro asked

"No, we missed it" Jake said, sniffing like he had a cold

"Do you know what? It's ok; it's going to be ok" Aro said, comfortingly and aiming the gun at Jake's head. Aro pulled the trigger and Jake was gone. Everyone started screaming.

"Jake no!" Jane whispered

"Ok calm down. This will all be over soon and we can get back to business as usual" Aro said, walking over to Jane "Jane, I want to thank you for everything that you've done"

"I am so sorry" Jane whispered

"The thing is we hate snitches so" Aro said, firing the gun. I could no longer hold back my tears "I hope everyone's learned a valuable lesson here. Especially you Esme" Aro moved on to me "Ren I trusted you. I really did. But you spat in the face of that trust"

"Do you know what Aro? Fuck you!" I screamed at him "What are you going to do about it? Shoot me?"

Aro aimed his gun at my forehead "Ren, I trusted you" He said

I wasn't scared of Aro anymore "I did too, but you killed my friends" I replied, kicking his arm and knocking the gun out of his hand

"Ren, what are you doing?" Aro asked, shocked

"Bringing you down!" I replied "Everyone, we're leaving now!"

"Go!" Felix shouted, running out of the doors

I looked at Aro for a second, grabbed Alec's hand and ran towards the others

"Now what?" Felix asked

"We need to get to the control room and shut the system down" I replied

"Let's go!" Felix said, running towards the control room

We arrived at the control room and I soon got to work. After about 10 minutes I completed it "Guys, I've done it. Let's go" I said, running out

"How do we get passed them?" Felix asked, pointing to three guards in front of us. Blocking our only exit

"I'll sort them out" I replied "Meet me on the other side of the gates" I told them

"Good luck" Alec whispered, kissing me and then running off with the others

I didn't have time to savour that kiss. I had a job to do. I walked towards them, confidently and smiling internally

"Where you goin'?" One asked

"Yeah sweet-cheeks where are you goin'?" Another asked, walking towards me. I kicked him in the crotch. His buddy pushed me away and I went flying. I picked up my sword and ran back to them. They're about to get an angry bitch after them.

**Bella's POV**

So here we were. Waiting for Ren to come triumphantly through the gates. She never came. We waited and waited but no one came. We were all starting to get worried

**Renesmee's POV**

I stabbed one with my sword, which made him fall to the ground. His mates started fighting against me. They were no match for me. I threw my sword, it missed by a millimetre. I got my gun out and fired like crazy. In no time they were all dead. This left me with a job done

I kicked the gates open "Did you miss me?" I asked, smiling

"Ren! You had us worried for a second" Bella said, hugging me close

"Before we go I need to do something. I need a helicopter to do it with" I said

"What for?" Bella asked. I just smiled back

Ten minutes later I jumped about eleven metres from the helicopter to the floor in the hall.

Over the microphone Bella said "Ren, please be careful!"

"Always am" I replied, walking towards Aro

"Ren, please listen to me. You need to know" He pleaded

"I don't want your sympathy" I told him. Aro pushed me into a mirror. I slapped him

"Ohh, is that it?" He asked, pushing me further into the mirror "Is that all you got?" I reached behind the mirror and grabbed a knife "Come here" He growled "Come on. Did you lose your fight, huh?" He asked

I shook my head "No, I just found it" I replied, stabbing him in the neck "You'll never have me ever" I told him, ripping the key off his neck and kicking him away. I took a deep breath before saying anything "Bella, we're good to go" I said, planting a bomb and setting it for thirty seconds. I held on to the rope which led to the helicopter and climbed up. I watched the bomb go off and finished climbing

"Ren, we're free! Now what do we do?" Felix asked as soon as I was back on

"I don't know" I replied

"Do you think there are more labs like this one?" Edward asked

"There are. All over the world" I replied "We are going to shut them down" I added, smiling. In this new world, I've felt loss, pain but at the same time, I've never felt stronger. We live for the people we love. Like Rosalie, Heidi, Jake and Jane.

The world needs us. We put ends to the killers in our lives. Even if we die as well. We hunt the hunters even if we become the hunted. We are the new generation of fighters. We are survivors.

**Sneak preview at the next book, The Survivors Saga: Blood Moon: **

Her eyes were changing. From her emerald green, they turned a blood red. Nessie started shaking. Something was happening

"Nessie are you ok?" Bella asked

"It's happening" Nessie whispered, she started screaming and there was nothing that could prepare us for what was about to happen.


End file.
